Soulmates
by phoenixnext
Summary: Canonverse, Pre-StrikerS, More NanoFate fluffy nonsense. The Aces discover every mage has a soulmate, watch as Hayate tries to use this knowledge to tease her best friends into admitting their feelings.


A/N: First of all an apology to my readers, I am working on a longer story but haven't quite finished it yet. I will also admit to having been distracted by HP ff, there are so many soulmate stories out there which I find really humorous. As if being told that's your soulmate will change someone's feelings or override their personal choice in partners. While this story sorta feeds into some of those tropes I also like the idea of choice being a part of what makes someone your soulmate. So I offer to you readers a random one-shot a plot bunny left on my doorstep. You can thank ditto526 for this story as he listened to me ramble out the outline of it and then told me to take my _notes_ and actually write the thing out. Also a big thank you to elfbs for beta reading this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN or any of its characters, I make no money from my writing.

~"~"~

Mid Childa - TSAB Dorms

Sitting at a table three young women hunched over thick books studying for their upcoming exams. While strictly speaking the stuff in Hayate's book wouldn't be coming up in the written portion there were some things in there that might give them an edge when doing the practical test. Yawning the brown haired girl began flipping through the musty book and found a section that was much more interesting.

Smirking as she read through the archaic writing her brain condensed down what the dull as dirt old men had written centuries ago into a golden nugget of _fun._ If all this mumbo jumbo was true then she'd have to agree with her complaining elders when they said this generation was degenerated and had lost touch with important traditions. _Soulbonds_ , the most powerful of all the magical bonds. Scanning over the passages regarding this _very interesting subject_ Hayate began to plot on how to best use this knowledge to tease certain people. Chewing her cheek she also had to wonder if certain of their married friends were magically bonded in addition to their civil TSAB unions.

Coming to an illustration of a pair of Soulmates bonding she turned the book to her two best friends, "Heya guys check this out!"

Ruby and Sapphire eyes studied the picture, both confused over what it was supposed to represent. Puffing out her cheeks at the dense pair she proclaimed, "All mages have soulmates! When they kiss," she pointed at the image, "there will be a golden glow and bells to announce to the couple that they have been bonded. This is high level stuff, no one can break a bond once it is formed."

Frowning at this Fate said, "That doesn't sound right, shouldn't a person have the right to choose who they want to be with? Not just be forced into a bond with a stranger all because of a kiss."

Nanoha considered her friend's words then said, "But what if the person you have fallen in love with naturally is your soulmate? Wouldn't you like knowing that you are with the one person destiny or fate has determined to be the best partner for you?"

The lines of tension around Fate's eyes deepened as she replied, "And what happens when you don't end up bonded to them? It would ruin the relationship, what's the point of staying together after that if you know someone else is destined to take them away?"

Head tilted as she considered this the auburn haired girl said, "Maybe Magic recognizes both people's feelings and if they are strong enough then the bond is a manifestation of their desire to be together forever. Hayate-chan let me see that book."

The Ace of Aces read through the same passages her friend had and could only gleam the same information Hayate had. Since time immemorial mages had been bonding with a kiss to their soulmates, how their magic determined who that would be was still a mystery.

Not very satisfied with this Nanoha said, "Tomorrow let's go to the Infinity Library, there has to be more information than this. It doesn't even explain what the soulmate bond means, is it the same as marriage? If that's the case then does the TSAB recognize all the bonds regardless of age or gender of the parties involved? Can a mage from one planet bond with someone from a different planet or dimension of origin? Ugh! There are just too many unanswered questions! "

Snickering at this Hayate said, "You know we can get most of those answers by just finding our soulmate. I say we start kissing! If we are going to the library tomorrow we can start with the ferret."

Fate hunched up a little at the suggestion as she said in her quiet voice, "I don't think this is a very good idea. Kissing isn't something you should just do with anyone. It should be special."

Rubbing her friend's arm Nanoha agreed with her, "Fate-chan is right, we shouldn't be rushing into this like it's a game. Magical bonds are incredibly powerful things, you can't break them without serious consequences."

Crossing her arms across her chest Hayate made a disgruntled noise before saying, "Nano-chan I've read the regs over and over, inside and out I got those things memorized. Not once have I seen a reference to soulmates when it comes to how to handle married serving couples. If this bond was so strong then don't you think the TSAB would have made some kind of guideline for it? At this point I bet it is the same thing as all those minor miracles the church sends out their knights to clean up. A joke, a leftover from a bygone age that has yet to fade completely into obscurity."

Eyebrow raised at this argument Nanoha pushed back, "If you think that then you can kiss all the people you like until you find your soulmate. Just leave me and Fate-chan out of your experiments."

Shifting closer to the quiet blonde Hayate slipped an arm around her friend before leaning in with a lecherous grin, "I can't do that Nano-chan, what if Fate-chan is my soulmate? I can't leave a single stone unturned, or a single pair of lips untried."

Fate was now trying to escape the hold her friend had her in, there was no way she was going to let the tanuki steal her first kiss! She'd protected and preserved her lips for years for one person and she wasn't going to let anyone else ruin her dreams of the perfect first kiss.

The puckered lips of her friend almost appeared to stretch across the gap between them. Blushing and incoherently protesting Fate shook her head then there was a flash of PINK light and the sound of a body impacting a wall. The groans the dazed form was making were muffled as a magical gag prevented the idiot from speaking. Tight pink ropes bound up the girl and held her pinned to the wall like a bug on display. The furious face of their best friend glared at the tanuki as she maneuvered to place herself between the pair.

With a black menacing aura Nanoha growled, "NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH FATE-CHAN'S LIPS!"

At that moment Nanoha was her most intimidating and would have had any enemy pissing themselves. Many years ago the blonde might have considered the auburn haired girl her enemy or at the very least a meddlesome distraction from her objective. If this version of Nanoha had confronted her at any stage of their early interactions she'd have surrendered immediately and prayed for mercy. Today though, this manifestation of the White Devil just made her feel secure and _loved._

Whether Nanoha was her soulmate or not didn't matter, before she lost this chance she wanted to share her first kiss with her best friend. Standing up the shy blonde reached out to Nanoha and gave her sleeve a soft tug.

Adrenalin still pumping Nanoha turned ready to fight any other unworthy suitors trying to steal _her Fate-chan._ That thought made her twitch guiltily, she had no claim on Fate even if she desperately wanted one. The big eyed doe look the blonde gave her made her heart ache and immediately the White Devil was turned into a marshmallow.

Reaching out she petted her friend's cheek and asked, "What is it Fate-chan? I didn't hurt you did I?"

The now worried sapphire eyed girl began to study every inch of her friend to make sure there was no collateral damage. Hayate could annoy her so much that it made it hard to focus.

Catching the hand Fate held it in her own, focusing on their joined fingers she stuttered, "Na...nanoha, um don't worry, I'm fine. I… I just… oh um it's…"

How did one ask to be kissed? Fate could feel the heat of her cheeks and began to reconsider her actions. She couldn't just boldly ask for something so special.

Shifting so she was facing Fate head on Nanoha ducked her head so she could look her best friend in the eye. The ruby orbs she loved so much were dilated with panic and her normally pale skin was flushed. Seeing all these signs of distress caused her insides to melt into goo and her free arm to shoot out and hug the shy girl tightly. The feeling of their bodies pressing together made Fate's blush deepen as Nanoha's face brushed against her cheek.

The fact that even the blonde's ears were now red with embarrassment made the sapphire eyed girl wonder what was bothering the lightning mage. From the wall a muffled noise caught their attention and both turned to look at the trapped prisoner.

Wiggling her jaw and trying to spit out the magical gag so she could be understood Hayate was thankful when Nanoha waved a finger to dispel the restraint. Licking her dry lips she coughed then clearing her throat she said, "Kiss her ya idiot."

Growling at this impropriety Nanoha was about to use her childhood friend as a dart board when Fate cupped her cheek. With a shuddering breath she asked, "May I?"

Then before Nanoha could clearly understand what had been asked their lips were being pressed together. The description in the book was all wrong, it wasn't measly tinkling chimes but cathedral sized bells sounding out the glory of this new bond and their golden glow had to rival the sun in sheer number of lumens.

Drunk on the surge of magic flooding through them Nanoha swayed and was caught by strong arms. Fate wasn't doing much better but when she felt her lover stagger she found a font of strength unknown before today that allowed her to keep them both upright.

Leaning her head against Nanoha's shoulder she whispered, "That was amazing."

Clutching at Fate's shirt Nanoha whispered back, "I really love magic."

Pulling back to look into Fate's face the White Devil grinned like a loon, "You're mine now! Soulmates! We were destined to be together, forever and ever!"

Frowning at this declaration the blonde girl asked, "Would you be happy with anyone?"

Rolling her eyes at this Nanoha knocked their foreheads together, "Silly Fate-can, I want you to be my soulmate."

Rubbing her forehead Fate queried, "What would you have done if we weren't?"

Tipping her head to the side Nanoha considered this and then answered, "I would have kept kissing you until we bonded."

Shocked by this the Lightning Mage shook her head, "Nanoha! That's not how this works."

Smiling like a cat who got the cream the auburn haired girl wrapped her arms around Fate's neck, "Fate-chan, there is only one person in all the universe who could be my soulmate. You. It couldn't be anyone else because I don't ever plan on kissing anyone but YOU."

Then suddenly unsure Nanoha released her hold on Fate and locking her hands behind her she asked, "Maybe you didn't want me to be your soulmate?"

Mouth working as a dozen protestations tried to form at once got jammed in her throat Fate's body trembled with emotion. The whole show was beginning to get tiresome to the brunette still stuck to the wall as she watched the two idiots.

Seeing how close to breaking Fate was getting she shouted, "Goddamnit! Will you two just kiss again and stop angsting. Have some pity on my poor old nerves!"

Blushing Nanoha shifted so she was nearly touching Fate again, big sapphire eyes looked pleadingly up into rubies, "May I?"

Nodding dumbly Fate bent a little to make it easier for them both. The second kiss was just as magical, while the fanfair in their heads was more subdued they could still feel their magic doing a cha-cha dance of happiness. When Nanoha felt Fate's hands move to cup her cheeks she let her own dive into the blonde locks she loved so much. Minutes passed as they practiced their new favorite pastime.

When they finally broke apart Nanoha tried again to explain her feelings, "Fate-chan, I love you. I always have and always will. Us bonding, that is just extra reassurance that we belong together and no one in the universe could ever take my place next to you."

Hugging her best friend Fate pressed their foreheads together, "I love you so much Nanoha, no one could replace you. If…"

Before Fate could give voice to insecurities Nanoha kissed her again loving the humming of their magic for a long moment before breaking off, "Mm nmm… only Fate-chan will do. You are mine."

Smiling with a bright blush at this declaration, Fate asked, "Does that make you happy?"

At that moment the wall decoration called out, "For pity's sake woman! It is obvious she's happy. Now get me down from here!"

Automatically Fate began to move towards their trapped friend but was held back by Nanoha. With a devious grin the White Devil said to her soulmate's confused face, "Oh I think we should leave her like that. At least until we can bring in a few potential soulmates over for _testing._ After all Hayate said she didn't want to leave any lips untested."

Taking Fate's arm she lead her to the door as she spoke just loud enough for her victim to hear, "We should start with the guys in…" the sound of her voice was cut off with the shoosh of the door automatically opening and closing for the pair.

Hayate was about to start screaming her head off when she was suddenly released from her bonds and fell like a rock to the ground. Groaning at the ill treatment she rubbed her back before commenting to herself, "Sometimes I wonder why I try to help people, such ingratitude."

Walking over to the table she picked up the book from where it had fallen in the scuffle. The new place it opened to was an explanation of bonds, from servitude to wedding and soul bonds. Reading the passage which would have saved them all a lot of steps she giggled as she grinned evilly, "Baka lovey dovey idiots, this is gonna be so much fun."

Soul Bonds: An higher level bond created when two mages who are in love and are ready to dedicate themselves fully to their partner kiss. It is a variation of the marriage bond but does not involve incantations or the need for witnesses. The bond is completely dependent upon the couple and will not form if either party is not willing to enter into a lifelong relationship. Advantages include boost to the weaker party's magic, longer lives and an increased empathy for each other. Disadvantages include increased feelings of loneliness and depression when separated for long periods, and shared pain: mental, emotional, physical. Physiological changes include increased fertility and an increased sex drive.


End file.
